Special Surprise
by Orange Tomato
Summary: Special Fic For Sasuke B'day. Sasuke merasa ia tidak dipedulikan oleh Naruto,Kekasihnya.Ia tidak sadar bahwa ada maksud lain di balik itu. Dikarang oleh Newbie. Full warning Inside. One Shoot. Don't like Don't Read.


** Ohayou,Minna...Ini Fic pertama saya . Jadi,saya minta kritik dan saran dari para senpai-senpai dari FFN. Account lama saya, 'Sugarbubble Maestrocaramel' yg udah copy Fic-nya 'Naru Narurin' (bner gx yh?) dan udh nerbitin dua Fanfic sampah. Tapi please... Jangan **_**Flame**_** Fanfic saya yg satu ini(Puppy eye's)... **_**Just accept critical and suggestion to make me better than previously **_**(Sorry klw salah,I'm Not Good in English).**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ****Special Surprise ****© Mozarella Sugarinesweet ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****  
><strong>**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ****Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ****Pair : Sasuke U./ Naruto U. (Teme/Dobe :p)**** Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****  
><strong>**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ****Rated : Between K+ and T ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ****Languange : Indonesian ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ****Genre : Romance (maybe)/General**** Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Summary : Special Fic For Sasuke B'day. Sasuke merasa ia tidak dipedulikan oleh Naruto, tidak sadar bahwa ada maksud lain dibalik itu. Dikarang oleh Newbie. Full warning Inside. One Shoot. Don't like Don't Read.**

**Warning : Gejeness,OOC,Typo,alur cepet,BL,Sho-ai,dll. Don't Like Don't Read.**

"Talk" perkataan yang diucapkan

'_Mind' _pemikiran

**Enjoying...**

.

.

_-Konoha City,25 July XXXX,08.00 AM-_

'Duagh...Duagh...Syut...Prang,prang,prang,prang...' ada yg tahu suara apa itu barusan? Hayooo...ada yg tahu gx? Tiiit...bukan Tahu,Moz! Enakan Tempe! WTH? Ok! Lupakan percakapan antara saya dan teman khayalan saya tadi! Suara barusan adalah suara dari _handphone _si anak Emo _Chicken butt _(Chidoried) maksudnya Sasukecapantatayam (Chidori Nagashied). Uh! (Merangkak sambil mohon ampun sama Sasuke)sekarang sudah tahu 'kan? Suara tadi berasal dari _Handphone _siapa? Yup! Suara barusan adalah suara dari _handphone _sang anak bungsu dari pasangan Fugaku Uchiha Dan Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha yg menandakan ada pesan masuk ke _ponsel_ sang Uchiha muda. Dan dapat dilihat dari marganya,ia adalah salah satu dari lima keluarga pemilik perusahaan terbesar di kawasan Eropa,Asia,dan Australia. Yah! Dialah salah satu anggota keluarga yang akan meneruskan perusahaan terbesar kedua di ke-3 benua tersebut. Perusahaan Uchiha Corp.

_Back to Story!_

Terpampang jelas di layar _ponsel _ sang uchiha muda ada tulisan '1 Message Received'. Dengan malas-malasan ia memencet tombol 'view' di ponsel itu.

From : Baka Dobe

To : Prince Uchiha

Hei,Teme! Kau ada acara tidak? Kau di rumah,'kan?Cepat balas yah!

"Hah..Mendokusei!" dengan lincah jari-jari sang Uchiha muda menari diatas _ponsel_ Touch Screen-nya.

—_Di tempat lain_—

'Ciit...Meow...Guk...buagh,buagh,buagh...' Hayoo...tebak suara lagi! Suara apakah barusan? Apa? Suara tikus dikejar kucing dikejar anjing terus nabrak tembok? Wah,so pasti SALAH! Yang barusan itu adalah suara dari _handphone_ si anak rubah kesayangan Masashi Kishimoto(baca: Sasuke). Yup! Yang barusan itu adalah dari _ponsel _anak dari pasangan Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki (mungkin Namikaze). Naruto Uzumaki yg menandakan pesan yg baru saja dikirimnya,um... Mungkin Naruto Namikaze,sih...Tapi,dia lebih suka pakai marga ibunya,Uzumaki. Dan juga,mengenai marga ayahnya,sudah dapat diketahui bahwa ia adalah penerus dari salah satu dari lima perusahaan terbesar di tiga belah perusahaan ini masuk pada peringkat pertama dari kelima perusahaan , Namikaze corp. Tapi itu baru perusahaan ibunya juga Uzumaki corp. Dan perusahaan itu menjadi perusahaan terbesar ketiga dari keliama perusahaan terbesar. Ok! Back to the story!

From : Sasu-Teme bin Sasukecapantatayam

To : Prince Uzumaki

Hn..nggak. Memang kenapa,dobe? Dan,iya aku ada dirumah.

Setelah membaca pesan itu,ia buru-buru membalas SMS Teme-nya dan melesat pergi.

—_Back to Sasuke's House__—_

'Duagh...Duagh...Syut...Prang,prang,prang,prang...' ponsel Sasuke berbunyi lagi. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi,ia segera memencet tombol 'view' di ponsel malang(?) itu.

From : Baka Dobe  
>To : Prince Uchiha<br>Nggak apa-apa kok, Teme. Tapi,kau jangan kemana-mana,yah! Aku akan kesana!

"Hah..." ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia menghela nafas. Kakaknya. Itachi. Sedang berada di jerman untuk mengurusi cabang dari Uchiha ayahnya. Uchiha Fugaku. Sedang ada di Tokyo untuk mengurus perusahaan inti. Bertanya tentang ibunya? Ibunya sedang ada di sama mengurus cabang perusahaan. Sedangkan dirinya masih ada di konoha,sendirian —jadi ingat spongebob waktu squidward naik mesin waktu terus bilang. Sendiriaaannn. Ok! Abaikan!─

─_10 Minutes ago─_

'Hi...hi...hi...' terdengar suara setan? Bukan. Hantu? Bukan. Kuntilanak? Bukan. Mak lampir? Bukan. Pocong? Bukan. Bel pintu? Buk...Tepat! Terdengar suaa bel pintu rumah Sasuke. Wah...benar-benar cowok sejati! Suara ponsel dan bel pintu rumahnya itu... cowok bangetz deh! Ok! Abaikan author lebay ini! Back to story!

Tanpa buang waktu, Sasuke langsung membuka pintunya. Dan saat pintu dibuka, tampaklah sesosok pemuda berambut kuning acak-acakan dengan tiga pasang garis horisontal di masing-masing pipinya sedang nyengir kuda di depan pintu. "Dobe,cepatlah masuk!" kata (baca:perintah) Sasuke. "Haha...tidak perlu,Teme! Aku hanya memintamu menemaniku pergi belanja," tolak plus ajak Naruto sambil terus bertahan dengan cengiran khasnya. 'Huh,kupikir dia buru-buru kesini untuk mengucapkan 'Otanjoubi Omedetou' eh,malah minta ditemenin belanja. Temenin nggak ,yah?' terjadilah perang batin di hati Sasuke. Antara peri putih dan peri merah khayalan. Masing-masing berbicara seperti di bawah ini (Light:peri putih. Dark: peri merah):

Dark : "Tolak saja! Dia Cuma ngerepotin kamu!"

Light : "Temenin aja dia! Kamu tahu sendiri, 'kan di kawasan pertokoan itu ramai,gimana gimana kalau 'Dobe-mu' itu dicolek-colek oleh cowok-cowok gay yang genit itu?

Akibat perkataan sang white fairy (?) itu, Sasuke membayangkan Naruto sedang meringkuk di pojok sebuah gang sempit dan dikelilingi oleh sekitar 5 orang laki-laki yang menatapnya dengan seringai mesum yang terlihat jelas. Lalu mulut Naruto dibekep pakai saputangan. Lalu Naruto pingsan. Lalu,lalu...

" 'Suke..."

"..."

" 'Suke..."

"..."

"Sasuke..."

"..."

"SASU-TEME!" teriak Naruto yang Of course membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. "Aduh! Gah,Naruto! Kau pikir aku tuli? BAKA-DOBE!" balas Sasuke sama berteriak. "Habis..." desis Naruto lalu menggembungkan pipi dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. _'Imut,'_ batin Sasuke. "Huh,jadi,apa jawabanmu? Ya atau tidak?" tanya Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya. And...of course. Akibat kata-kata sang peri putih khayalannya plus ke-_overprotective_-annya dalam hal yang menyangkut masalah Naruto,tentu saja ia meng-iya-kan ajakan Naruto. Mendengar jawaban 'Sang Teme' (?),Naruto nyengir-nyengir kuda yang rada Gajeness. "Oke dech... Tapi...Teme,kau tidak ganti baju dulu?" tanya Naruto dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan melihat Sasuke yang memakai kaos oblong biru dongker dan celana _levis_ dengan warna senada. "Tidak" jawab Sasuke cepat. _'Walau aku memakai apapun_,_aku akan tetap terlihat keren' _batin Sasuke narsis. Jika Naruto adalah seorang _mind reader_,ia pasti tahu seberapa eksisnya pacarnya itu. Yah! Pacar.

Naruto dan Sasuke baru jadian 13 hari yang lalu. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke menyu- Ups...Mencintai seorang Uzumaki (atau Namikaze) Naruto. Dan entah karena orang tersebut kurang peka atau memang rada bodoh,ada seseorang yang tidak tahu akan hal itu. Dan,tragisnya,orang itu adalah,Uzumaki Naruto. Hah,pantas saja Sasuke memanggilnya dengan panggilan _'dobe'_.

"Hm,Ok! Ayo Naruto!" ajak Sasuke seraya menggamit jemari tan yang ramping itu. Tubuh Naruto memang lebih mendekati wanita. Apalagi wajahnya yang manis itu. Akan tetapi,sikapnya yang lembut itu menurun dari ayahnya.

(^_)

Setelah berjalan selama beberapa menit,mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah toko bertuliskan 'Toserba Konoha'. Setelah berhenti sekitar 0,09 detik (emang perlu dihitung?) mereka memasuki pintu dorong toko tersebut.

(^_)

_Author males belanja jadi gx tau gimana suasana waktu belanja jadi langsung ke mansion Uchiha lagi_

"Hah,thanks Teme,sudah menemaniku belanja tadi!" ucap Naruto. Cengiran khas-nya masih setia bertengger di wajah manisnya.

"Dobe, kau yakin tidak lupa sesuatu selain belanja?" tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan mengintimidasi. "Ah,tidak koq,Teme," jawab Naaruto cepat lantaran merasa risih dipandangi seperti itu. "Ah,iya! Aku lupa sesuatu!" Seru Naruto yang membuat wajah lesu Sasuke berubah menjadi kembali bersemangat. "Aku lupa membawa uang untuk membayar tagihan listrik. Hah,aku harus kembali pulang dan meminta uang pada kaa-san untuk membayarnya. Jaa Teme!" Kata Naruto seraya melambaikan tangan. _'Huh,apa tagihan listrik itu lebih penting dibandingkan ulang tahunku?'_ batin Sasuke dengan wajah cemberut dan mood yang hancur lalu berbalik kebelakang dan berjalan lurus hingga sosoknya menghilang ditelan pintu.

_-Konoha City,25 July XXXX,16.00 PM-_

"Huh! Really bored!" dengus Sang Uchiha bungsu yang terkena penyakit B053N stadium akhir (?).

_'Drrtt...drrtt...'_ ponsel Sang Teme (?) bergetar. Ia sengaja mengaktifkan getar saja karena ingin sendirian,meratapi nasib sebagai orang yang sendirian saat umurnya bertambah (A.N. : atau waktu hidupnya di dunia yang berkurang?). Dengan gerakan malas-malasan, ia menekan layar ponselnya tempat bertenggernya sang tulisan 'view' (?)

From : Unknown Number  
>To : Prince Uchiha<br>Hei,Uchiha,datang ke rumah di jalan XXXXX kalau tidak,kau akan menyesal!

Sasuke bingung siapa yang mengirimkan SMS (baca : Terror) itu. Dan lagi,Ia merasa pernah mendengar alamat itu entah di mana. Akan tetapi, ia berfikir kalau yang mengirimnya SMS itu pasti orang bodoh. Karena orang yang mengiriminya SMS itu tidak memberi tahu kapan ia harus pergi kerumah yang ada di SMS itu. Akhirnya,ia memutuskan untuk menanyakannya pada si pengirim SMS.

To : Unknown Number  
>From : Prince Uchiha<br>Hah,Baka! Kapan aku kesana?

From : Unknown Number  
>To : Prince Uchiha<br>1 Jam lagi! And, I don't stupid!

"Hah,1 jam lagi, I Hate Waiting!" keluh sang pria berambut pantat unggas (chidoried) 'Sebaiknya aku menelpon Naruto!' usul Sasuke yang tak lebih ditujukan Selain kepada dirinya sendiri. 'Tut,tut,tut,tut...The Number You Wan't calling it's Not active. Try Again in few minutes' (A.N. : bner gx tuh? Saya jarang nelepon) "Koq nggak active,sih!" teriak Sasuke.

"Bisa mati bosan aku," desah Sasuke. Tenggorokannya sedikit perih akibat berteriak tadi, biasa orang irit kata nggak biasa teriak. Gara-gara kelelahan mencak-mencak nggak jelas sambil ngatain Naruto Bodoh,Baka-Dobe,Stupid,_usuratonkachi_,de-el-el,akhirnya Sasuke ketiduran di Sofa.

_-40 Minutes Ago-_

"Ngh..." desah Sasuke saat dia terbangun dari tidurnya. "Ugh,sial! Aku ketiduran!" umpat Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri. Setelah sadar sepenuhnya,Sasuke langsung berlari menuju pintu depan,dan...

"Hah! Hampir saja lupa," desah Sasuke saat ia menyadari kalau saat ini ia hanya memakai kaus tanpa lengan dan boxer. _'Apa aku sudah ketularan sifat ceroboh si Dobe,yah?'_ batinnya miris. Setelah meratapi nasibnya(?), ia segera pergi ke lantai dua bermaksud mengganti pakaiannya. Selang lima menit sejak pintu kamar itu ditutup, sang pintu itu pun kembali terbuka menampakkan sesosok pemuda raven melawan arah gravitasi,di wajahnya terdapat sepasang iris hitam kelam bertahtakan batu onyx,ditambah kulit putih porselen tanpa cacat yang sedikit pucat,yang dibaluti oleh kaus lengan pendek warna biru donker dan celana _jeans_ warna senada. Terlalu hiperbole atau puitis,yah? Ok! Bek tu de stori (Back to the story)!

Setelah keluar dari kamarnya,ia segera melesat menuruni tangga dan memakai _sneakers_ warna biru gelapnya. Lalu pergi maninggalkan rumah –dalam keadaan terkunci tentunya− dengan mobil _Ferrari_ hitam miliknya.

Selang beberapa menit ia memacu mobilnya, ia berhenti di depan rumah ber-cat merah maroon. Setelah memastikan alamat rumah itu sama dengan alamat yang dituju olehnya.

Saat akan memencet bel pintu rumah tersebut,tiba-tiba,

'_Drrtt...drrtt...'_

From : Unknown Number  
>To : Prince Uchiha<br>Tidak usah memencet bel pintunya! Langsung masuk saja dan baca surat yang ada di depan pintunya!

Setelah membaca SMS dari tuan 'Unknown Number'(?) tersebut. Sang raven 'pun segera memutar kenop pintu yang memang tidak dikunci. Dan,benar saja,ia mendapatkan sepucuk kertas di atas sebuah kotak di depan pintu. Ia segera membaca surat itu.

_To,Uchiha_

_Segera buka kotak yang ada di bawah surat ini!_

_Lalu pergi keruangan yang diberi nomor 3 dan cari kertas _

_Yang berisikan apa yang harus kau lakukan selanjutnya di ruang itu._

Sang bungsu Uchiha 'pun langsung membuka kotak yang terletak beberapa sentimeter dari sepatunya. Dan yang didapatnya dari kotak itu hanya sebuah kertas yang sepertinya (baca:memang) denah rumah tersebut. Setelah mengamati denah itu dengan seksama, ia segera pergi keruangan yang diberi tanda nomer 3 pada denah tadi. Ternyata ruangan tersebut adalah sebuah dapur. Di atas meja yang tak jauh tempatnya berdiri, ada secarik kertas. Sasuke langsung mengambil dan membaca surat itu.

_To, Uchiha_

_Buka kulkas itu dan lihat apa _

_Yang kau temukan di sana!_

Setelah membaca surat itu,ia meremas kertas tersebut karena emosi. _'Apa orang ini bermaksud mempermainkanku?'_ batinnya kesal.

Dengan langkah berat, sang Uchiha bungsu itu mendekati sang refrigarator yang masang wajah tanpa dosa(?) (Sejak kapan kulkas punya wajah? #plakk). Di dalam kulkas itu terdapat secarik kertas dan sebuah kotak yang bentuknya mirip dengan ang ditemukannya di depan pintu tadi. Dengan kasar,Sasuke mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya dalam diam.

_Haha, apa kau sudah lelah_

'_Tuan Muda'?_

_Aku harap belum,_

_Baiklah,langsung saja..._

_Ambil kotak di samping kertas ini tadi!_

_Dan lihat apa yang akan kau dapatkan_

'_Tuan Muda'_

Lagi-lagi Sasuke meremas kertas itu dengan geram. Dengan kasar,ia membuka kotak yang ada di dalam kulkas yang mati itu. Dan yang didapatnya di dalam kotak itu adalah secarik kertas dan sebuah kunci silver.

_Hehe,bagaimana_

_Masih amatir,yah._

_Ok! Pergi ke lantai 2 dan cari ruangan _

_Yang lubang kuncinya sama dengan_

_Kunci itu!_

Secepat kilat ia keluar dari ruang makan itu lalu menaiki tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia mencoba satu persatu lubang kunci yang ada di masing-masing pintu dengan kunci silver yang ada di genggamannya. Pada percobaan yang ke-6,akhirnya ada lubang kunci yang cocok dengan kunci silver itu. Saat dibuka yang didapatnya hanya lah kegelapan. Dengan malas ia meraba-raba dinding disamping pintu dan akhirnya mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya.

KLIK!

.

.

.

"SURPRISE!"

Teriak sese- eh, orang-orang,deh. Dapat dilihat oleh Sasuke orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu yang rata-rata teman sekolahnya Se-KHS(Konoha high school). Tapi,matanya terpaku melihat orang yang berdiri di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang tersebut. Seseorang dengan rambut kuning dan kulit kecoklatan yang di pipinya terdapat masing-masing 3 garis horosontal tengah tersenyum manis yang membuat matanya menyipit.

Akan tetapi,walaupun orang-orang di hadapannya tengah tersenyum,tetapi mata _onyx-_nya menatap semua orang dengan tajam dan dingin diiringi dengan _Death Glare Uchiha ™_.

"Cepat. Jelaskan. Apa. Yang. Sedang. Terjadi. Sekarang!" ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan dan tatapan yang penuh dendam. Melihat itu,senyum yang tertampang di wajah orang-orang itu langsung pudar. Berganti dengan wajah gugup yang sangat ketara.

"Ah... Ja-jadi...be-begini... Rumah ini adalah milik orang tuaku. Ini semua kami siapkan untuk u-ulang tahunmu. Ta-tapi... Kau jangan menyalahkan kami. Ini semua ide...Na-Naruto-kun!" jelas seorang gadis dengan rambut pigtail –Ino Yamanaka sambil menunjuk kearah Naruto. Seketika itu juga,Naruto langsung pucat pasi melihat seringai yang seketika bermain di bibir Sasuke. "Nah, Ino, boleh aku minta sebuah kunci kamar?" kata Sasuke dengan nada yang dimanis-maniskan masih dengan seringainya. "I-ini, ini ku-kunci ka-kamar utama. Tinggal ber-berjalan ke arah ki-kiri dan melewati 2 ruangan dari ruangan ini." Kata Ino dengan tubuh gemetar seraya memberikan sebuah kunci kepada Sasuke. "Hm...Lagi!" perintah Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangan,memperlihatkan telapak tangannya. "Hah?" tanya Ino tak mengerti. "Duplikat," perintah Sasuke datar. "I-Ini.." desis Ino kecil dan memberikan sebuah kunci lagi di tangan Sasuke lalu berbalik dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan 'Maafkan-aku'. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya diam sementara pelipisnya masih terus mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Nah...Ayo kita pergi,Naru-Chan," Goda Sasuke. Baru ingin protes, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja mengangkat Naruto ke bahu lebarnya a la karung beras (?) menuju kamar yang dimaksud Ino. Terdengar suara 'BLAM' dan 'CKLEK' yang cukup keras dari arah kamar itu. Setelah itu,terdengar desahan-desahan erotis yang mengalun dari arah kamar itu.

**ENDING/TAMAT/OWARI/NGGAK ADA KELANJUTANNYA! **

**Hehe,gimana? Gaje? Ancur? Abal? Atau apa? Setelah baca wajib Review,yah #plakk.**

**Sasuke : Koq,gw jadi emosional and mesum gitu,sih?**

**Moza : Loh,kalau yang emosional itu emang dibuat-buat,sih... Tapi,bukannya kamu emang mesum,yah...#innocent.**

**Sasuke : Akh,Dasar Author Geblek!**

**Moza : Nah,itu emosional...**

**Naruto : Woi,Author geblek,kenapa akhirnya jadi kyk gitu?**

**Moza : Halah,bilang aja doyan and minta dilanjutin.**

**Naruto : *Blushing***

**Kakashi : Yare-Yare**

**S.N.+Moza : *Kaget***

**Moza : Woi,Ero-Sensei,ngapain muncul tiba-tiba gitu?**

**Kakashi : Maaf,telat syuting,tadi aku tersesat di jalan bernama jalan kehidupan lalu mengajari seorang mayat untuk **_**break dance**_**.**

**S.N.+Moza : *Sweatdropped***

**Moza : Hhh...Btw,Happy B'Day Sasuke. Nah,Kakasi, lanjutkan!**

**Kakashi : Baiklah,Nah,para Reader. Harus Review Fic ini,yah kalau nggak, gw mangekyou,Nih. Nah,Mind to**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


End file.
